17-an Akatsuki, Shinigami, Night Class (panjang amat ya?)
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Shinigami, Akatsuki, dan Night class student. 3 Kelompok yang kece2 dan dingin2 di ketemukan jadi satu dan main lomba2 yang biasa di pake buat lomba 17 agustusan. TYPO, HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

Judul : 17-an Akatsuki, Shinigami, Night Class (panjang amat ya?)

Rating : T

Cast : Shinigami (Kuroshitsuji), Akatsuki (Naruto),Night Class Student (Vampire Knight)

Warning : bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Typo bertebaran, garing, ngebosenin

Summary: Shinigami, Akatsuki, dan Night class student. 3 Kelompok yang kece2 dan dingin2 di ketemukan jadi satu dan main lomba2 yang biasa di pake buat lomba 17 agustusan. TYPO, HUMOR

Di suatu siang saat semua orang sedang nongkrong di ruangan masing-masing…

BROBOK! (suara belnya hide out nya Akatsuki)

"HIDAN! BUKAIN PINTUNYA!" Teriak Akatsuki minus Hidan. "KAGAK!" Bales Hidan teriak "Buka pintunya kalo ga mau kagak gue beliin sesajen lagi lu" Kakuzu ngomong sambil baca Koran taun 1990 (udah buluk banget tuh)

Hidan pun ngacir buka pintu. "Ada apaan?" Tanya Hidan menatap seorang Author kece yang melebihi cakepnya Hidan (Di tabok Hidan FC) "Nih surat buat Akatsuki" Author itu pun langsung hilang tanpa jejak. Selesai menerima surat itu bulu Roma Hidan langsung berdiri di susul bulu Itali, bulu Mesir, dll (?)

"Siapa sih?" Tanya Deidara sambil catok rambut di depan kaca batu(?). "Konan bacaan nih suratnya" Hidan ngelempar suratnya ke Konan.

Ditempat lain…

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk" Kata orang dari dalem ruangan yang berambut klimis. "Will-san tadi ada author ganteng*PLAK*yang ngasih surat ini" Kata seorang pemuda yang lumayan cantik yang namanya Alan. "Terima kasih" Kata William. Alan pun keluar dari ruangan Will.

'_asik! Kupon belanja ato kupon apa ya?'_ Will loncat-loncat sendiri kesenengan (HILANG SUDAH WIBAWANYA). "Will-senpai tadi aku.." Ronald cengo ngeliat senpainya yang selalu kalem loncat-loncat kaya Grell gitu. Dia pun langsung banting pintu keluar ruangan.

Di tempat lain lagi…

TING TONG .Suara bel dorm night class (Paling elegan)

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya seseorang yang tingginya bikin envy banget. Siapa lagi kalo bukan pemimpin night class Kaname Kuran. Pas tuh orang buka pintu Author melting di tempat dan meninggalkan suratnya.

"Ada apa Kaname-sama?" Tanya Ichijou "Ini ada author ganteng yang sama gantengnya sama gue *PLAK* ngasih nih surat" Kaname ngasih suratnya

Isi suratnya..

_Met sore Shinigami, Akatsuki dan Night Class Student. Eke Author sableng yang pengen kalian dateng ke puncak jayawijawya(?) buat lomba 17 belasan untuk memeperingati ulang tahun NKRI yang ke 68. Bawa semua anggota kalian. Ada banyak lomba._

_Makan mie baso tapi basonya di gantung di tali(?) (Kalo makan kerupukan udah main stream)  
Mindahin belut listrik(?)  
Bantet (Jadi main basket tapi kakinya di iket sama temen lain)  
Kemesraan dan ke bokepan Couple Yaoi(?), dan  
Peragaan busana Couple Yaoi (Juga)_

_Peraturan: _

_Anggot coma boleh laki-laki_

_Kaga boleh bawa supporter_

_Tentuin siapa anggota tiap game_

_1 orang boleh main lebih dari 1 game_

_Keterangan lebih lanjut hubungi. New Half Kace :0815999812447528354829384(Panjang amat tuh nomor)_

_Dateng yee ;). Kalo kagak dateng yang merasa Seme ati-ati nanti Ukenya gue ambil! (CAMKAN ITU!). cemumut ye cinnn…_

Selesai baca itu para seme langsung ngefreeze berusaha mengamankan ukenya masing-masing.

Di Akatsuki Hide out…

"YAHHHH.. Masa gue kaga boleh ikut dahh" Konan terisak-isak sampe ingusnya membantuk kali yang dipake Tobi jadi kali buat main kapal-kapalan(?)

"Dasar Author sableng!" Kata Hidan "Jadi siapa yang mau ikut Makan mie baso?" Tanya Pein selaku ketua geng. "GUE! Gue bosen sarapan pellet ikan mulu" teriak Kisame (Katanya Kakuzu biar irit) "Mindahin belut listrik?" Tanya Pein "Tobi Anak Baik!" Kata Tobi.

"Terus bantet? Gue ikut sama Zetsu" Kata Pein "HEH?" Zetsu kaget (Ternyata tuh taneman bisa keget) "Gue sama Sasori-danna" Kata Deidara. "Oke. Terus yang mau Kemesraan dan kebokepan couple Yaoi siapa yang mau?" Tanya Pein "KYAAAA! KAKUHIDA AJA!" Teriak Konan yang udah mimisan ngebayangin Kakuhida. "heh?" Kakuhida Shock. Lebih-lebih Hidan yang udah ngebayangin Kakuzu sesadis dan sehot apa(?)

"Peragaan busana Yaoi?" Tanya Pein "Gue belom main apa-apa nih" Kata Itachi "Ya udah Itachi-san sama aku aja" Kata Kisame. "kisame?" Itachi bingung. "KYAAAAAA!" Konan scream ngeliat KisaIta, mimisan dan anemia di tempat. "Ya.. jadi selesai" Mereka pun bubar dan ninggalin Konan yang anemia dan Tobi yang lagi main kapal-kapalan di mimisanya Konan (Kan kaya laut merah)

Di Kantor Shinigami…

Selesai membaca tuh surat Eric langsung meluk Alan. "Jadi siapa yang amu ikut Makan mie?" Kata Will yang sedih gara-gara itu surat tadi bukan kupon belanja. "Aku mau senpai!" Kata Ronald. Maklum Shinigami makannya Steak mulu (SOMBONG!) "Terus mindahin belut listrik?" Will masih sedih "Aku aja" Kata Alan "JANGAN! Nanti kalo kamu sakit gimana?" Eric takut banget "Aku aja deh. Tapi kalo aku kesetrum gimana?" Kata Grell. "Biarin!" Kata Shinigami minus Grell. _'sialan!'_ batin Grell

"Bantet?" Will ngebayangin dia main sama Ronald _'Lumayan bisa deket-deket ronald'_ Batinnya. "Aku mau deh. Tapi sama Alan" Kata Eric sambil nyolek dagunya Alan. "Ih Eric.." Alan senyum-senyum sambil ngeblushing. "Will-senpai mau main sama aku ga?" Tanya Ronald _'ASIK!'_ Will hampir lompat-lompat bahagia banget. Tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang "Ya udah" Sebelom Will bilang lomba berikutnya Grell teriak. "Will aku mau ikut lomba peragaan busana sama kamu" Kata grell sambil senyum memamerkan gigi putihnya yang di cuci secara berkala menggunakan sunlight

"Iya boleh" Will pasrah aja "Jadi yang ikut lomba kemesraan atau apa pun itu? (Will tak sanggup melanjutkan nama lombanya)" Kata Will. Eric sama Alan masih liat-liatan aja dari tadi sambil senyum-senyum dan kemesraan mereka dihancurkan oleh Ronald. "AHA! (kek dora?) Kenapa ga Eric-senpai sama Alan-senpai aja?" Tanya Ronald "Heh?" Alan sama Eric kaget. "Wah boleh tuh!" Kata Will. Selesai pembagian lomba mereka pun balik ke kamar masing-masing.

Di dorm Night Class..

"YAHH! Ga asik! Kok saya ga boleh ikut!" Kata Ruka

"Jadi siapa yg mau ikut lomba yang pertama?" Tanya Kaname "Aku mau Kaname-sama" Kata Ichijou. "Yang kedua?" Tanya Kaname. "Saya Kanama-sama" Kata Aidou "Kamu ga papa kalo kesetrum?" Tanya Akatsuki yang adalah semenya Aidou. Aidou diem aja _'KACANG!'_ batin Akatsuki. "Yang ketiga?" Tanya Kaname "Saya dan Ichijou. Kaname-sama" Kata Zenry.

"Kaname! Kita main juga ya.." Kata Zero "Iya.. HEh? Sejak kapan lu di sini?" Tanya Kaname. Hening.. _'KACANG!'_ Batin Kaname. "Yang keempat?" Tanya Kaname. "Saya dan Aidou. Kaname-sama" Kata Akatsuki. "HAH!" Aidou kaget sampe pingsan di tempat. "AIDOU!" Akatsuki langsung nangkep Aidou sebelum dia jatoh. "Yang kelima?" Tanya Kaname "Saya dengan Zenry" Kata Ichijou. "Ya sudah selesai. Sekarang kembali keruang masing-masing" Mereka pun bubar.

BETAPA ELEGANNYA NIGHT CLASS STUDENT ... BANDINGIN SAMA AKATSUKI AND SHINIGAMI


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : 17-an Akatsuki, Shinigami, Night Class(panjang amat ya?)

Rating : T

Cast : Shinigami (Kuroshitsuji), Akatsuki (Naruto),Night Class Student (Vampire Knight)

Warning : bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Typo bertebaran, garing, ngebosenin

Summary: Shinigami, Akatsuki, dan Night class student. 3 Kelompok yang kece2 dan dingin2 di ketemukan jadi satu dan main lomba2 yang biasa di pake buat lomba 17 agustusan. TYPO, HUMOR

PADA HARI H

"Minna-san! Selamat dateng" Kata Seorang author new half ganteng yang nyaingin gantengnya Kaname *di bunuh Kaname + Kaname FC* ke Shinigami, Akatsuki, dan Night class Student.

"Lomba-lomba lu kece!" Kata beberapa seme yang ikut lomba kemesraan apalah itu..

"Minna-san sekarang kita akan memulai lombanya" Kata Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba ngegantiin Author yang beberapa detik yang lalu Author hilang di culik Kabuto (senangnya!) "Oh ya minna-san perkenalkan nama saya Orochimaru-sama. Sekarang yang lomba makan Mie baso silahkan maju" Kata Orochimaru didepan sebuah tali tambang yang digantungin mie baso.

Ronald, Ichijou, sama Kisame pun langsung maju. _'Buset lawannya Ronald yang kaya ikan itu kaga kurang gede apa?'_ Batin Will pas ngeliat Kisame. _'Astaga tuh anak ganteng banget'_ batin Pein pas liat Ronald. _'emang ikan boleh ikut lomba?'_ Batin Kaname

"Semua peserta siap? 1! 2! 3! MULAI!" Teriak Orochimaru. Sanking semangatnya dia teriak ludahnya keluar semua sampe kuah di mangkok peserta bertambah setengahnya (karena ludahnya Orochimaru). Mau ga mau mereka makan mie baso yang digantung itu.

Baru mulai main mangkok nya Icijou tumpah ke mukanya. Mukanya langsung penuh mie sama baso(Plus ludahnya Orochimaru). Kisame Mencoba makan pake insangnya(?) Tapi bukanya kemakan malah dia sesek nafas dan dehidrasi. Jadi pesertanya tinggal Ronald."Give me R give me O give me N give A give me L give me D Yey (banyak amat)! Ayo Ronald!" Teriak Grell yang udah pake baju ala cheerleaders tapi sebagai pengganti pompom dia pake death scythenya Ronald sama Eric (Pake pemotong rumbut sama gergaji dong?)

Gara-gara Ronald sebel dia ga bisa makan mienya (Kependekan sih!) Dia motong piringnya pake death scythe nya Will. Sebelom makananya tumpah dia udah abisin dulu (cepet amat!)

"Piringnya pecah! Bayar 50.000" Kata Kakuzu yang ngetikin pengeluaran pake batu (Prasasti?). Untuk lomba ini kan Akatsuki yang bawa propertinya. "Jadi pemenangnya adalah RONALD!" teriak Ororchimaru. Semuanya udah siap payung (Siap payung sebelum Orochimaru ngomong). Will langusng meluk Ronald sedangkan yang dipeluk blushing bukan merah lagi sampe ungu bahkan.

"Kisame! Lu kenapa?!" Itachi langsung nyamperin Kisame yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah (BIARIN!) "Sini aku bersihin Ichijou" sambil bersihin rambutnya ichijou yang ketumpahan Mie (COCUIT!)

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan lombanya. Yang merasa lomba mindahin belut listrik harap maju" Kata Orochimaru sambil secepat kilat mebuang tali tadi dan digantikan naro 3 ember isi belut listrik sama 3 ember kosong. "Eh jangan di buang sayang tau! Bisa di pake buat ngiket Hidan nih" Kata Kakuzu. Sambil ngambil tali dari Orochimaru. Selesai Orochimaru nyiapin lomba semua peserta udah siap.

"Jadi kalian mindahin belut listrik ini ke ember yang lain harus pake tangan! 1! 2! 3! MULAI!" Aidou bikin es ditanganya terus ngangkat belutnya. Kalo Tobi pake chakranya. Bukannya malah dipindahin dia malah mainan sama belutnya.

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi sayang belut" Kata dia sambil ngelus-ngelus belutnya (Lu pikir belutnya kucing apa?!) Kalo grell dengan bego nya dia ngankat belutnya pake death scythenya dia. "HEi-HEI! STOP! kamu tidak boleh pake gergaji itu! Kamu didiskualifikasi" Kata Orochimaru. Grell pun balik ke kerumunan kelompok Shinigami "Yah sayang banget tuh! Harusnya kan Grell senpai bisa menang" Kata Ronald

Setelah menunggu selama 40 hari 40 malam (lama banget) Akhirnya lombanya selesai "PEMENANGNYA ADALAH AIDOU!" Teriak Orochimaru. Tapi anak-anak night class tetep kalem (gengsi banget)

"Sekarang mari kita mulai lomba yang ketiga" Kata Orochimaru nyiapin tali. Sasori sama Deidara yang pertama kali di iket. "eh eh! RAMBUT GUE!" Deidara teriak-teriak. Ororchimaru ngasal ngiket jadi ngiket rambutnya deidara ke kakinya Sasori (Kakinya bau lagi). Terus Pein yang kaki sama tangannya udah di iket marah-marah. "WOi ZETSU! Daun(?) lu nusuk muka gue nih!" Pein marah-marah.

Terus Eric sama Alan pas di iket kaki sama tangan nya malah ngeblushing. Kalo Will sama Ronald, Ronaldnya biasa-biasa aja. Tapi Will udah senengnya kebangetan dia hampir loncat-loncat tapi dia diem aja dan bertingkah sangat berwibawa. Zenry sama Ichijou tengah enak-enaknya makan pocky barengan (dibawain Rima tadi)

Kalo Kaname sedang menahan nafas biar dia ga pengen minum darahnya Zero. Jelas-jelas leher putihnya Zero ada didepannya dia. "Nah sekarang mainnya langusng 3 kelompok barengan. Ada 3 ring. Ga boleh ada kipper. 1!2!3! mulai" Orochimaru mengelempar bola bekel(?) katanya Akatsuki yang lagi-lagi jadi tukang bawa property bola basket itu mahal. Kalo bola bekel kan murah udah gitu sama-sama bisa di pantulkan yang penting.

SasoDei langsung lari ngejar bola bekelnya. Tapi rambutnya deidara masih kesangkut jadi dia bukannya lari malah teriak dan masuklah itu semua tanah ke mulutnya. "TAI!" dia teriak dan pas banget ada tai kambing di atas tanah dan harus masuk ke mulutnya. Kalo will harus rela terseret-seret Ronald yang semangat banget main. Sebelom di bilang mulai tadi Ronald udah lari dan akhirnya tali yang di tangannya will putus dan dia jatoh ke tanah. JEDUG! JEDUGG! JEDUG! _'buset di lapangan kok ada polisi tidur sih!'_ batin Will. Zenry sama Ichijou masih jauh dari bola gara-gara mereka baru belajar jalan jadi 1 langkah saja membutuhkan waktu 60 menit (keburu waktunya abis itu mah!)

Di depan gawang Shinigami Eric lagi ngegombalin Alan. "Alan papa kamu tukang seles Ponds ya?" Kata eric "Iya kok tau" Jawab Alan "Karena kamu telah mengalihkan Dunia ku" Kata Eric sambil nyolek dagu Alan (COCUITTTT!). Kemesraan mereka pun terganggu oleh teriakan Ronald. "SENPAI! BANTUIN AKU! AKU UDAH DAPET BOLANYA NIH!" teriak Ronald 2 detik kemudian Ronald langsung di terjang(?) sama SasoDei yang mau ngambil bolanya. Mereka pun jatoh tumpuk-tumpukan. "Punya gue!" teriak Sasori sambil berusaha ngerebut bolanya.

"Punya gue!" Kata Kaname yang tiba-tiba aja ikut jatoh sama Kaname juga (Hilang sudah wibawa Kaname). Zenry sama Ichijou masih seneng makan pocky dan piknik di depan gawang. Selain pocky dia juga bawa tiker alhasil mereka piknik di depan gawang. "Senpai! Tobi ikut piknik ya" Kata Tobi yang langsung nyamber pockynya Zenry. "Gue ikut juga dong" Kata grell sambil nuang teh dari termos langsung kemulutnya (Katanya kelamaan kalo ke gelas dulu)

Tinggal Pein sama Zetsu aja yang belom berpindah tempat. "Zetsu daun lu ngalangin tau!" Pein masih aja marah. Baru dia mau jalan tali nya putus. PRIT! Orochimaru niup peluit terus ngegantiin talinya Pein. Baru diganti dia berdiri tuh tali udah putus lagi. Akhirnya Orochimaru ngiket mereka pake besi. Tapi besi dikaki mereka malah di gigitin Zetsu yang mulai kelaparan.

"ZETSU ITU BOLANYA!" Teriak Pein pas ngeliat bolanya kelempar kearah dia. PLUK! Bola itu pun jatoh persis di idung Pein. Dengan kekuatan maksimal Zetsu ngambil tuh bola dan ngelemparin ke sembarang gawang. Dan gawang yang kemasukan bola itu adalah! Gawang AKATSUKI! Waktu pun habis dan Orochimaru mengungumkan pemenangnya "JADI PEMENANGNYA ADALAH! AKATSUKI! KARENA BERHASIL MEMASUKAN BOLA KEGAWANG MESKIPUN ITU GAWANGNYA SENDIRI!" plok!plok!plok! Tobi tepuk tangan sambil tetep piknik.

"Ya sekarang tiba saatnya lomba yang paling di tunggu-tunggu! Lomba keempat Kemesraan dan ke bokepan Couple Yaoi! Silahkan pasangan nya maju. Peraturannya mudah, siapa yang paling cepet bikin gue mimisan itu yang menang" Kata Orochimaru sambil tiba-tiba nyiapin panggung yang isinya ada tiga tempat tidur (udah mikir mesum!)

KakuHida, EricAlan, dan AkaDou(?) udah siap di tempat tidur masing-masing. "1!2!3! mulai!" Kakuzu langsung ngerobek baju Hidan dan mulai ngegrepe-grepe Hidan. Kalo Akatsuki bukanya mesra-mesraan malah minum darahnya Aidou. Eric sama Alan masih aja gombal-gombalan. Posisinya tuh Kakuzu lagi berposisi di atasnya Hidan, Terus Eric duduk di pinggiran kasur kalo Alan di depannya. Kalo Aidou lagi tiduran sambil di minum darahnya sama Akatsuki.

Kakuzu megang-megang 'itu' Hidan. Tangannya Eric mulai turun ke bagian terlarang nya Alan yang bikin alan mulai mendesah-desah. Kalo Aidou mulai keekurangan darah dan langsung minum darahnya Akatsuki (kaga ada mesra-mesranya). Di tempat penonton Tobi masih aja piknik, Grell udah teriak-teriak liat adengan gituan dan foto-fotoin buat dia jual nanti ke Konan (kenal emang?)

Ronald yang ga tau apa-apa tetep ngeliatin terus senpai-senpainya. "RONALD!" Will langsung nutupin mata Ronald "Kamu masih di bawah umur nak!" Kata Will _'sejak kapan senpai jadi mama ku?'_ batin Ronald. "CUKUP!" Teriak Orochimaru sebelum dia anemia karena mimisan terlalu banyak (baru 4 dirigen padahal *PLAK*)

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH! KAKUHIDA DAN ERICALAN! MEREKA MENANG BARENG GARA-GARA GUE GALAU DUA-DUANYA SAMA-SAMA HOT!" Orochimaru ngos-ngosan ngomong gitu doang karena hampir anemia. Pas Aidou sama Akatsuki kembali ke kelompoknya Kaname ngomong "Kalian kok malah minum darah sih?" "Saya belum sarapan tadi" Kata Akatsuki "Kalau saya sebel aja masa Akatsuki doang yang minum darah" Kata Aidou

"Sekarang lomba yang terakhir semua peserta di setiap kelompok harus ngebantuin bikin baju untuk lomba terakhir. Orang yang udah dipilih itu Cuma buat modelnya doang. Bahan-bahanya terserah. Waktu pembuatannya 30 menit. Kalau sudah selesai modelnya naik ke panggung ya" Kata Orochimaru sambil pingsan gara-gara anemia.

"Kita bikin baju apa?" Tanya Deidara yang udah bersih lagi dan lagi catokan sekarang. "emm…" Akatsuki mikir (kaya bisa aja *PLAK*). "Nanti grell-senpai pake karung goni aja.. kita ga ada bahan lagi soalnya. Terus Will-senpai pake karung beras" Kata Ronald sambil ngambil karung-karung yang tadi dia omongin dari tasnya (Ngapain bawa karung?) _'dasar nih anak dikira gue beras apa!'_ batin Grell.

Tapi untuk Night Class Studen mereka ngeluarin perangkat ngejait dari tas mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun membuka tempat jait dadakan ditengah lomba 'Penjahit Kuran' gitu namanya. Bahan baju nya pun dari karung goni juga *tetep aja!*

30 menit pun berlalu. Semua baju sudah jadi dan semua model naik ke panggung. Gara-gara kaga ad aide sampe detik terakhir akhirnya Kisame sama Itachi di suruh naik ke panggung terus di tumpahin lem sama sampah dari TPA terdekat. "Saya mendesign ini sebagai salah satu baju yang sangat go green" kata Pein. Selanjutnya Greel dan Will. Bajunya Greel Cuma karung goni yang dibikin jadi dress panjang tapi kepotong-potong kareng death scythenya Grell kaga bisa di matiin jadi motong-motong bajunya deh. Terus Night Class student bajunya paling elit. Karung goni yang keras banget di ubah menjadi kain sutra yang lembut banget. Ichijou pake rok terus Zenry pake jubah kaya di harry potter gitu.

"JADI PEMENGANYA ADALAH NIGHT CLASS STUDENT!" teriak Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba aja udah bangun dari anemianya. Karena semuanya seri jadi di lakukan 1 lomba penentu lagi. Masing-masing leader mewakili kelompoknya.

Pein, Kaname, sama Will maju dengan berwibawanya. Terus dengan satu teriakan. "BATU, GUNTING, KERTAS!" Teriak mereka bertiga (ini mah 3 teriakan) pemenganya pun adalah Will dia ga pake tanganya tapi pake death scythenya jadi kan kalo ada yang batu sekalipun bisa dia potong pake death scythenya (CURANG!)

"JADI PEMENANG RESMINYA ADALAH SHINIGAMI HAKEN KYOUKAI"teriak Orochimaru yang diakhiri dengan pembagian hadiah. Hadiah untuk para shinigami adalah kupon belanja buat Will, Traktor buat Ronald (kan cape bawa pemotong rumput mulu), Seperangkat alat make up warna merah buat grell, dan tiket bulan madu buat Alan sama Eric (KYAAAAA)

Pemenang kedua adalah Night Class Student yang mendapatkan masing-masing 1 galon darah murni dari mimisan Orochimaru (kaya apa tuh rasanya?). Akatsuki sebagai peringkat terakhir mendapat 1 set bel untuk hide out mereka yang baru yang sekarnag bunyinya TOBI ANAK BAIK! TOBI ANAK BAIK!

Selesai pembagian tugas mereka piknik bareng dulu. Grell mulai ngegosip sama Deidara. Ronald yang masih di kategorikan anak-anak dari tadi main petak umpet di dalem tanah(?) sama Tobi. Will berantem sama Hidan Cuma buat nentuin siapa yang rambutnya paling klimis(?). Kalo Kakuzu sama Kaname lagi lomba muka siapa yang paling datar (Penting banget!).

END

Akhirannya kagak seru ya? Gue aja nyelesein ni FF malem2 gara-gara gue depresi ngerjain tugas ngegambar yang bikin gue males sendiri. Gomen kalo bahasanya salah dan jeleb di hati para pembaca.

FF ini terinspirasi dari lomba 17 di sekolah gue yang lombanya kaga penting semua. Gue pun nulis Cuma biar gue kaga bosen idup aja (kesel mulu abisnya idup gue)


End file.
